Cry
by EveryDayImBTRushering
Summary: Carlos Garcia never cries..or does he? I know horrible summary but it is still a pretty awesome story nontheless..I think? Cargan fanfic. Got my inspiration from Mandy Moore song "cry" and also BTR worldwide. And I don't own anything so yeah.


**Well first off i decided to make another cargan oneshot :) and im sorry that i didnt update Cliche Love yet. I was ganna update it today but i dont have enough time since i have a midterm tomorrow on Kendalls bday! so i decided to leave u guys with a oneshot than nothing at all. But i may or may not update cliche love tomorrow, its dependent on if i have time so yeah :). So have fun reading this! :)**

* * *

Carlos Garcia never cries, he never did. That was a fact. Being a bad boy he knew that crying would ruin his reputation and he had way too much pride to let that happen. Even if a family member of his died, he never dropped a single tear even if he did feel sad inside. Not even a bad injury could make the Latino release the water works. You could say that no one, not even his friends has ever seen him cry or even if he was capable of doing it, it practically seemed impossible. However, just when they thought that it was impossible the impossible had finally happened. Right now Carlos was sitting against a tree on top of a green meadow hill waiting for the sunrise. The meadow was very beautiful and vivid with all the different colored flowers, the bright green soft grass, the trees that swayed in the gentle breeze that peacefully carried the leaves in the air. Everything was just so placid and mellow without a single voice being heard, only the sounds of the wind and birds chirping a melodic tune. But there, Carlos silently cried, tears rolling down his cheeks and his eyes bloodshot red. But why was he crying? What finally made the bad boy crack? Well that thing was none other than his lover, Logan Mitchell.

Carlos had been coming to this meadow crying every single morning ever since Logan had left. The Latino would drive down to the meadow for it brought back sweet memories of Logan and how he would always bring Carlos along to relax with him and even have a romantic picnic. Carlos reminisced about times where they would set up a small picnic, laying on a soft mat, eating homemade foods and cuddling with one another. Carlos missed the laughs they shared and all the sweet moments from feeding each other, giving little kisses here and there and just enjoying each others presence. Carlos longed for Logan and although he may be a bad boy this was the only thing in the world that made the Latino cry. He felt so empty without Logan in his arms that he cherished ever so much. He missed cuddling with his small lean frame, and nuzzling his face into his brown spiked locks as Logan buried his face into his chest. He missed the smell of the brunette that kept him at peace. He missed hearing his gentle and loving voice that spoke words of "I love you" and even his own name being heard from the brunettes lips. He also missed making love with his boyfriend, pleasuring him and vice versa, the feeling was just outstanding and it shown how much they truly love each other. These were all the things that the tanned boy missed about his brunette. Just basically EVERYTHING.

Carlos continued to cry as he reminisced back the days they were in high school and now he was so depressed that Logan was gone after they graduated. He just couldn't cope with not being with Logan, it felt like a part of him has been ripped out and the emotional pain was killing him as years went by. Carlos began sobbing louder, every time that he thought about Logan he just broke down and let out all his emotions. He still remembered the day that they last saw each other.

*Flashback*

"Logie Im gonna miss you so much." Carlos looked into Logans saddened eyes with his own.

"Im going to miss you too Carlos." Logan began to tear as he hugged Carlos tight.

"Please Logie dont leave me! stay here with me...you can go to college here." Carlos pleaded hugging Logan just as tight.

"I'm sorry Carlos but I got a full scholarship I cant just turn it down. And plus this is a prestige college that a lot of successful doctors graduate from." Logan tried to reason but Carlos shook his head, he didn't want Logan to leave even if he did seem a little selfish right now.

"I promise that I will come back in 4 years okay? Then we can be together again."

"How do I know that you aren't ganna check out the other colleagues or what if they try to make a move on you?!" Carlos slightly pulled away from the hug and was now looking at Logan with daring eyes.

Logan chuckled shaking his head at Carlos assumption. "Carlos, I'm not going to check anyone out nor will I allow them to make a move on me. You are the only one that has my heart and to make you feel better I'll just wear the dog tag you gave me that has both our names engraved in so that they know Im yours" Carlos sighed nodding his head.

"Fine. But how the hell do you expect me to not stop missing and thinking about you?" Carlos asked and Logan smiled at how cute Carlos can be at times.

"I have it just as bad, I will constantly be thinking about you too Carlos." Logan pouted knowing that it will be hard, since he knows he will always be thinking about Carlos while also having to balance school work. "Well...I have to go now, Carlos." Logan sadly said glancing back to the doors that led to the plane and then turning back to Carlos.

"No, I don't want you to leave me! stay with me." Carlos tightened his grip on Logans hands preventing him from moving any further. The smart boy tried yanking his hand out of Carlos' but the bad boy was just too strong.

"Carlos please i have to go before my flight leaves. Please Carlos? If you love me you will let me go so that I can get my degree and we can live a better life, together." Logan said with pleading eyes. Carlos genuinely thought for a moment before pulling Logan to his chest. "Carlos-" Logan was about to testify.

"Im not letting you leave...Not without a goodbye kiss." Carlos said smiling sweetly. Logan smiled back his eyes not being able to hold back the tears as he leaned in to kiss Carlos. The kiss was passionate and slow as they moved in sync, not caring at all of the people in the airport. All that mattered was the two boys as everything around them disappeared. Logan cried into the kiss and Carlos moaned. After a minute they broke apart and both boys already missed the physical contact of their lips.

"I Love you Logan, forever and always. Dont ever forget me." Carlos whispered into Logans ear and Logan went to embrace Carlos while sobbing into his shoulder.

"I-I don't think I can do this Carlos!" Logan said in muffled cries staining Carlos' shirt. The smart boy was beginning to feel insecure if he would be capable of not seeing Carlos for 4 years.

"No Logie, you have to. Just remember that you are doing this for us. So that we live a happy future. Dont worry Logan, when you come back we can do all those romantic things you want to do." Carlos cooed

"O-Okay. You promise?" Logan asked looking up from Carlos shoulder his eyes tear stained. Carlos wiped away his tears before giving a quick peck on his lips.

"I promise."

_Last call for California airlines_

Logan turned hearing the announcement and turned back giving a sad smile to Carlos. "I love you Carlos."

"I love you more Logan." Carlos gave another kiss before letting go of Logan feeling the emptiness once again. Logan took a deep breath before grabbing his luggage's and slowly walked away glancing back at Carlos, tears in Logan's eyes yet again. The smart boy finally pushed pass the doors giving one more look at the Latino. The tanned boy blew a kiss at Logan and Logan blew one back at him before the doors closed losing sight of his lover.

*End of Flashback*

Carlos gave a heavy sigh before looking up to the still dark gray sky that seemed to make the whole mood and atmosphere even more gloomy. The Latino folded his arms over his chest and slumped more into the tree, his eyes were swollen from all the tears and his loneliness of being separated from his lover for years was easily distinguishable on his face. Actually, Carlos has now been waiting for Logan's return for a little over 5 years now and he was now beginning to assume that Logan has forgotten about him, that he found a new boyfriend and decided to live a successful life without him. If that be it, Carlos has been wasting his time waiting for someone that would never return to him and all the crying and emotions were for nothing, just pointless nothings after all the years of sorrow. From this thought, it made the Latino sob even more, hoping that it hasn't come to that. He began gripping his chest as his heart broke even more, his soul felt lost and damaged, and his mind beginning to lose its sanity. This was the hardest that Carlos has ever cried in history and all of it was caused by his lover Logan, only him. Only Logan was able to make Carlos feel this depressed and make him start to lose his humanity.

"Logan...I miss you.." Carlos cried the words almost inaudible as Carlos gripped his chest tighter. He could feel his heart pounding hard against his chest and it would continue to get stronger.

"C-Carlos?" a small voice calls from behind. A voice that Carlos was oh too familiar with. Carlos whipped his head around his eyes widening as there before him was his boyfriend Logan standing behind him.

"Logan is that really you?" Carlos asked getting off the ground to face Logan. He was in such disbelief that today was the day he finally got to see Logan.

"Yes C-Carlos...its me." Logan chokes out his eyes welling with tears. Carlos gasps in shock before immediately running to Logan with arms wide open. Logan does the same running towards Carlos until they finally reach each other, wrapping their arms tightly around one another. Carlos picked Logan off the ground, spinning him around as he was ecstatic to see the brunette after all those years apart. Logan sobbed loudly into Carlos broad shoulder and Carlos nuzzled into Logan's neck crying as well. They stayed in each others arms for several minutes just enjoying their physical contact, feeling happiness overwhelm them as they momentarily drift off to their own world. Carlos heart swelled and his stomach filled with butterflies that he was brought back to his soul-mate.

"Logan I missed you so much! I cant believe you are here." Carlos cooed looking into Logan's chocolate brown eyes.

"I missed you too Carlos." Logan smiled before the Latino leaned in to give Logan a sweet kiss. The kiss was slow and passionate, tears rolling down their cheeks, both their lips longing for this contact as the sparks flew and electricity ran through their bodies. The kiss was filled with love as both boys lips meshed together in perfect sync and small moans escaping their lips. The kiss lasted for a minute or two before pulling apart although to them it felt like only a few seconds have gone by. The two boys panted, their foreheads resting upon each other and smiling lovingly.

"I was so worried that you forgot about me Logie." Carlos ran his hand through Logans brown locks then cupped his cheek.

"Carlos, I could not stop thinking about you. I would always think about how much I missed you and how happy I would be when we finally see each other again. Every night I imagined you were there sleeping with me with your arms around me. It was the only thing that kept me sane." Logan blushed

"Well I'm glad to hear that my Logie bear couldn't stop thinking about me just as I couldn't stop thinking about him." Carlos sat down against the tree pulling Logan down with him so that the brunette was now sitting in between Carlos' legs wrapped around the tanned boys toned arms. Logan sighed leaning his head into Carlos' shoulder trying to get comfortable as Carlos placed a kiss on his cheek. "So wait, did I miss your graduation?" Carlos asked curiously.

"No. Its actually in one month so I expect a giant light-up poster for me and extra kisses. Please?" Logan looked up into the Latinos brown orbs pleadingly.

"Hmmm that could be arranged. I'm ganna make it extra special for you, okay? James and Kendall will help too" Carlos smirks giving Logan a quick kiss. "Hey remember how i promised to do those romantic things when you get back from school?" Carlos asked nuzzling his nose into Logan's neck.

"Yes I do." Logan said giggling softly, feeling Carlos' soft lips pepper his neck with kisses.

"Well, would you like to watch the sunrise with me?" Carlos shined Logan an adorable smile.

"It would be my pleasure" Logan replied. Carlos let out a small laugh before laying down on the ground with Logan laying on top of Carlos' chest as they waited for the sunrise. The wind gently blew, slowly rocking the grasses from side to side and carrying the sweet aroma of the flowers that lingered around them. Soon enough the sun began to rise, the awe-striking beauty of its golden and orange glow against the somewhat gray sky blended together to make a breathtaking sight to see. The sun rays glistened bright and the golden clouds gave it that extra dramatic spice to make the scenery that much more captivating. Logan brightly smiled, tears falling from his eyes at how beautiful everything was, being able to see the gorgeous sunrise and most importantly being reunited with Carlos. Logan knew for a fact that their feelings for one another have not changed and better yet, it feels like they are falling in love all over again. He knew for a fact that statement was COMPLETELY true just after seeing Carlos cry in front of him for the first time. Something Logan never expected and will always remember. Something as simple as seeing Carlos cry meant so much to Logan, it made him see how much Carlos truly loves him and it made his heart swell at how much of a big affect Logan was to Carlos. They both love each other with all their hearts and it still grows stronger even if they were separated from each other for so long. But as they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder.

"I Love you Carlos."

"I Love you too Logan."

Carlos hugged Logan tightly, feeling his warmth and the smart boy snuggling deeper into his chest. This is what Carlos was waiting for. This was all he wanted ever since Logan left him and now it has finally come true, to be back with him and their love still be stronger than ever. And now with Logan back they can begin a better life together. Words can not describe just how unbelievable it is to be back with his lover, his soul-mate, his significant other, his best friend, his EVERYTHING.

* * *

**So what cha guys think? did anyone cry? did anyone say awww? did anyone think that Logan died at first cause i would have thought if i didnt write this lol. so please leave me a review it would be awesome! and remember i may update cliche love on friday so check your emails if i do :). well thats all folks! and wish me luck on my test!**


End file.
